Sorry
by xohmiss.perfectxoh
Summary: Based on song "Sorry" by the Jonas Brothers. Oneshot Songfic. Rated for attempted suicide.


Heyy!! This is my first fanfiction, camp rock story, one shot, and sort of/kind of songfic!! It's based on "Sorry" by the amazing Jonas Brothers!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the idea. The song Sorry and the characters all belong to Disney. If I woned anything in here, I wouldn't be on fanfiction.

"I can't do this anymore Shane," Mitchie Torres yelled at her long-time boyfriend, Shane Gray

"I can't do this anymore Shane," Mitchie Torres yelled at her long-time boyfriend, Shane Gray. "I'm sick of waiting. You made a promise to me." She held up her right ring finger, showing the silver promise ring. "You said you'd be there!! Well, you're never here!! I wait and wait and finally get a phone call from Nate or Jason or one of your band members saying you got caught up somewhere! I mean, would it kill you to call me yourself? You let me down!! I'm done here!"

"Mitchie," Mitchie heard Shane breath as she walked out. "Please. I'm sorry."

"I forgot something," Mitchie walked back into the room with a devious smile on her face. She walked over to Shane and took his hand. "Now good bye, Shane Gray. Have a nice life."

Shane looked into his hand after Mitchie left. There it was a solemn silver ring. With a heart. Shane's life was over.

"Man," Nate, Shane's band member said angrily. "Why in hell did you do that to Mitchie? She loved you, man. What did she ever do to you to make you forget her like that?"

"I don't know," Shane leaned his head back. "Nate, I think I made the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"Go apologize," Nate pointed to the door of the hotel suite.

"I've tried," Shane said. "I've called her 20 times and tried to go to her apartment 10! Caitlyn kicked me out and called me a son of a biscuit eating bull dog!!"

"I don't really care," Nate yelled. "I hate seeing you this way, man. Like Jason always says, 'Like a baby bird learning to fly, if you fall to the ground, get up and try again!' Do something. You know you love her. Show her."

"Jason actually made sense for once," Shane said to himself as her grabbed a pen and pad.

"C'mon Mitch," Caitlyn Geller pulled Mitchie out of their apartment.

"I can't do this Caitlyn," Mitchie said, the tears pouring down her cheeks and mascara boogers in the corner of her highly lined eyes. "I know I said I could, but I can't. It's too hard."

"Mitchie," Caitlyn pleaded. "You still love him don't you?" Mitchie nodded. "Please do this. Not for me, for the man you love."

"He broke my heart," Mitchie wailed. "I can't just forgive him."

"It's been two years," Caitlyn said, her voice slightly rose. "Please do this."

"Okay," Mitchie finally got a hold of herself. "Let me just fix myself up."

"Are you sure she's coming?" Shane asked as he fixed the collar on his black button down shirt.

"Caitlyn just called and said she was," Nate patted his best friend's back. "You can do this, man."

"What if she leaves again?" Shane asked.

"I doubt she will," Nate said. "If you let her know how you feel, everything will be alright."

"I guess you're right," Shane took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

"_Ladies and Gentlemen: Please welcome Connect 3" _The announcer's voice echoed throughout the arena.

Mitchie looked up at the stage from her front row seat. A huge puff of smoke came up from the top of the higher staircase. Three black silhouettes of three guys appeared behind the smoke and pop/rock music started playing.

"I can do this," Mitchie whispered to herself as the smoke wore away and her ex-boyfriend, Shane Gray, and his band ran down the stairs singing.

"_I'm burning up, burning up, for you baby!!" _Nate Black sang the last line to the finale song. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, there is one very lucky lady in the audience tonight. She's very special to the whole band. I bet if we give Shane enough screaming, he'll sing a song very close to his heart for her. C'mon guys, _Shane! Shane! Shane! Shane!!"_

The girls in the audience started yelling his name. Mitchie sat back in her seat and looked up at a smirking Nate.

"You gotta do it man," Jason Brown, the other band member, patted his back.

"Okay," Shane wiped his sweat covered forehead with his slightly sweaty maroon shirt sleeve. A chair was placed at the end of the runway, where Mitchie and Caitlyn were sitting. Mitchie grabbed Caitlyn's hand and squeezed as she looked up at Shane. "As many of you know, two years ago today, was probably the worst day of my life. My girlfriend, the love of my entire life, left me. I wrote this song for her. Mitchie: This is for you:

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes_

_Restless nights but lullabies_

_Helps to make this pain go away_

_I realized I'd let you down_

_Told you that I'd be around_

_Been building up the strength just to say_

_I'm sorry_

_For breaking all the promises that I wasn't 'round to keep_

_And, it's all me_

_This time is the last time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way."_

Shane looked down at Mitchie as Nate and Jason kept playing in the back-round. Her fingers were entwined with Caitlyn's as she squeezed her hand and cried, tears and mascara running down her perfect face.

"_Filled with sorrow_

_Filled with pain_

_Knowing that I am to blame_

_For leaving your heart out in the rain_

_And I know you're gonna walk away_

_Leave me with a price to pay_

_Before you go I wanted to say_

_I'm sorry_

_For breaking all the promises that I wasn't 'round to keep_

_And, it's all me_

_This time is the last time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way."_

He looked down at Mitchie again, who was in her seat sobbing. She looked up and they locked eyes for the first time in 2 years. Shane had to admit, even when she was crying, she was beautiful. He smiled softly at her before continuing.

"_I can't make it_

_Alive on my_

_But if you have to go, then please girl, just leave me alone_

_Cause I don't wanna see_

_You and me_

_Going our separate ways_

_I'm begging you to stay_

_If it isn't too late_

_I'm sorry_

_For breaking all the promises that I wasn't 'round to keep_

_And, it's all me_

_This time is the last time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way._

_But, you're already on_

_Your way."_

By now, Shane was crying too. He looked down and didn't see Mitchie. He looked at an emotional Caitlyn, who pointed to the door.

"Thank you Los Angeles," Shane cried and ran off stage. He threw his guitar to Jason and ran outside into pouring rain. He looked left and right and every other way. He couldn't see Mitchie. He started crying even harder. "Why me? I'm sorry. I really do love you, Mitch."

Shane looked around again and took off running when he couldn't see her.

Mitchie looked around the parking lot outside of the venue. She saw a couple tour buses and limos. She spotted a person running towards a nearby river. She squinted and realized it was Shane.

_He's gonna kill himself because of me, _Mitchie thought as she ran towards Shane. He was standing by the edge of the rushing river when she caught up to him.

"Shane," Mitchie cried as he prepared to jump. He whipped his head around and his face broke into a grin as he saw Mitchie standing, soaking wet in front of him with a worried look on her face. She smiled when he did and she ran towards him and threw her arms around his rain soaked neck. "Oh my God, Shane!"

"Mitchie," He breathed. His arms went around her waist and he lifted her up. "Please don't leave me again."

"I wouldn't dream of it," She whispered in his ear. She looked into his chocolate brown, tear soaked eyes and smiled before crashing her lips onto his. She smiled and deepened this kiss as his arms went tighter around her small waist. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"Long enough," He kissed her again and smiled as she pulled away and hugged him. He put her down on the ground and took her hand and slid on the silver ring he'd kept for those long two years. "I love you Mitchie."

"I love you too Shane," Mitchie said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. The couple made their way back to the venue hand-in-hand. They reached the stage door and Mitchie grabbed Shane's other hand. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything," Shane smiled.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Mitchie yelled. "What were you thinking? God, you'd think a 20-year-old would be smarter than that."

"I'm almost 21," Shane remarked.

"So?" Mitchie asked and raised her eyebrow before kissing him again.

_Shane Gray finally felt alive again._

Whoa!! 1,548 words!! Including the song, but still!! Anyway, I hope ya'll like it. I really do. And, I got the lyrics through what I heard so correct me if they're wrong!! R&R please!!

Love always,

Shannon xo


End file.
